


Eu Vim por Você, por Nós

by Voliveira



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post AC II
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voliveira/pseuds/Voliveira
Summary: E se Lucy desistisse de encontrar a Maça do Éden? E se tentasse proteger Desmond da Abstergo? E se não existisse o final de Assassin's Creed II?





	Eu Vim por Você, por Nós

Lucy fechou os olhos; era a quinta vez desde que entrara naquela sala que sentia algo falhar, como se o reflexo no espelho fosse mais uma prova de que estava ficando velha.

Com as pontas dos dedos, ela arrumou o cabelo loiro atrás das orelhas. Tinha apenas 24 anos e não podia se sentir velha. Olhou mais uma vez à imagem no espelho: olheiras pela falta de sono, lábios levemente arroxeados misturado com o leve batom vermelho. Estava pronta. Precisava apenas dar argumentos sobre o Abstergo e acabar de vez com todos os Animus, com a caça e sua fuga desesperada.

Sorriu diante da sua imagem. Fazia muito tempo que não exibia aquela aparência.

Dirigiu-se aos microfones, encheu os pulmões de ar e preparou-se para concluir a palestra:

– A questão, senhores – disse, introduzindo a questão final – por que continuar com as pesquisas do Abstergo? O Animus tem provocado destruição na vida de jovens, Ézio e Altäir, nenhum deles importa. É a vida do jovem que está passando. Estamos privando um jovem de viver sua vida para nos dedicarmos a pesquisas inúteis.

Um senhor, vestindo terno escuro e usando uma gravata borboleta amarela, ergueu o braço.  
Lucy conhecia o Dr. Nicholas Habram desde as pesquisas e a construção do Animus. O sujeito havia colocado toda sua pesquisa no lixo, mas o desespero pela procura da Maça do Éden colocou o Animus de volta na jogada e o Abstergo terminou conseguindo descobrir quase todas as cruzadas e problemas envolvendo Altäir e Ézio.

O homem mexeu na gravata e empertigou o corpo como se fosse o mais novo presidente a exibir seu mandato:

– Doutora Lucy Stillman, certo? – perguntou. E sem esperar uma resposta continuou: – Está dizendo que as Indústrias Abstergo destruiu jovens – respirou. — Mas até agora sabemos apenas de seu amante, Desmond, não acha que seu modo de protegê-lo é corrupto?

Uma fila de murmúrios percorreu a sala e Dr. Habram não conseguia esconder o sorriso de satisfação. Lucy respirou fundo, aproximou os lábios do microfone deixando uma marca leve de batom sobre o instrumento. Não precisava dizer que odiava aquele homem. Fechou os olhos e suspirou, virou-se e conferiu o relógio, faltavam poucos minutos para sair daquele inferno.

– Dr. Habram – repetiu; esperando terminar a sessão de murmúrios –, Desmond nunca foi meu amante, apenas tive que protegê-lo das loucuras do Abstergo. A vida dele era de Ézio naquele momento e...

– Isso trouxe um grande avanço para compreendermos a Renascença Cultural Italiana no século XV – interferiu o sujeito.

E uma nova série de murmúrios percorreu a sala.

Lucy coçou os olhos. Aquele homem iria engolir suas palavras.

– Nazistas destruíram vidas para criar raças puras e fazer descobertas medicinais utilizadas até hoje – disse Lucy, aumentando um pouco a voz. – Criou um avanço na medicina e a vida de muitos foram destruídas e mesmo assim isso foi considerado um avanço, mas... Se tivesse encontrado uma maneira menos violenta de atacar as pessoas e descobrir coisas, não o fariam? Não! Hitler não se preocupou com isso e as Indústrias Abstergo muito menos, Dr. Habram, o que faz de todos vocês mais assassinos do que ele.

Algumas perguntas ainda persistiam, mas Lucy as driblou e terminou sua palestra. Recolheu os papéis que havia levado e conferiu o celular. Tinha sido uma palestra agradável, levando em conta que metade daqueles cientistas odiavam as Indústrias Abstergo desde a fuga de Desmond e a anistia forçada que deram a ele.

Terminou de juntar os papéis e observou um jovem de cabelo curto se aproximar. Desceu a pequena escada do palco e se aproximou da saída.

– Doutora, Lucy? – o jovem se aproximou. Mais do que deveria.

– Sim.

– Senti sua falta.

***

Desmond esperou no banco no meio da palestra, imaginando se estava fazendo a coisa certa.  
Nos últimos cinco meses; havia voltado para sua cidade natal e continuado sua vida como garçom. A anistia garantida pelo Abstergo tinha lhe deixado a total certeza de que nunca mais saberia de Ézio, Animus ou qualquer coisa ligada a isso. Estava enganado. Em uma parte ao menos. Ser garçom não lhe ajudou e o vazio que a separação de Lucy lhe fez, era mais dolorido do que a cicatriz que possuía ao lado direito do lábio.  
Eram longos cinco meses que ele não escutava a voz de Lucy, desde a fuga com Rebecca e Shaun. E agora sentado ao fundo daquela sala escutando ela debater assuntos referentes a eles e a tudo que acreditavam tinha certeza que a amava. Mais do que qualquer coisa que tivesse em sua vida.

Lucy levantou os olhos pela primeira vez. Os mesmos olhos que sempre pareciam ter pena dele.

– Desmond? – murmurou, a voz quase sumindo com o vento.

– Eu vim para ficar, doutora.

O que viu no olhar dela foi o suficiente para lhe dizer que ela sentia exatamente da mesma forma, e ele gentilmente puxou-a para perto de si. Aproximou seu rosto do dela e sentiu sua respiração quente ao tocar seus lábios uma vez, duas, até finalmente selá-los com um beijo.  
Sentiu ela se afastar e encostar a cabeça em seu peito.

– Eu te amo, Desmond.

– Eu vim por você, por nós.

E a beijou mais uma vez, apertando-a contra seu corpo como se a qualquer momento ela desaparecesse como fumaça.


End file.
